Mystère et boule de gomme
by the-Nutt
Summary: Ou comment Alice Londubat en estelle arrivée a donner des emballages de chewinggums à son fils, oublié ?


**Personnages** : POV d'Alice Londubat (+ Franck, Neville et la Grand-mère Londubat en apparition spéciale)

**Rating** : G

**Disclaimer** : JK Rowling est entièrement responsable du sort de cette pauvre Alice Londubat. Je ne suis pas aussi sadique que ça :-P

**Notes:** Pleins de choses n'ont pas vraiment de sens dans ce texte. N'oublions pas que je me suis introduite dans la tête de quelqu'un qui en fait... n'en n'a plus tellement. J'ai fais exprès d'écrire un peu comme parlerai une enfant. Bonne lecture :

**Notes (2)** : Ecrit pour la communauté Pompompower (L)

* * *

'Regarde Alice, le plafond a encore changé de couleur aujourd'hui.'

J'approuve d'un petit signe de tête : c'est vrai qu'il a l'air plus clair qu'hier.

Franck aime beaucoup regarder le plafond. Ca le captive. Il peut passer des heures à l'observer, allongé par terre. Alors, comme je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, je me mets juste à ses côtés, et on l'admire ensemble. C'est marrant. Pis paraît que ça raconte des tas choses aux sorciers, mais que comme ils sont toujours trop occupés par leurs petites affaires, bah ils n'y font pas attention. Et ça, c'est un secret que Franck a partagé rien qu'avec moi.

'Tu vois, y a une nouvelle fissure dans le coin, là. Elle y était pas avant.'

Je crois qu'il m'aime bien. Oui, même s'il veut pas me faire goûter le thé à la rhubarbe que la dame en blanc lui apporte tous les soirs, je pense qu'il m'aime bien. Faut dire que ça commence à faire longtemps qu'on est ensemble, ici. Et je reste exclusivement avec lui. Les autres sont tous trop bizarres : le blond aime bien se parler à travers le miroir, et l'autre dort toute la journée. Franck est autrement plus marrant ; pis… beaucoup plus joli à regarder. C'est le seul avec qui j'ai jamais accepté de partager mes chewing-gums.

'Ca veut dire qu'on va avoir de la visite, Alice.'

Je roule sur le ventre pour mieux voir la porte de notre salle numéro 49. Ce que j'aime bien avec Franck, c'est que tout ce qu'il dit se réalise toujours. Et quand ça n'arrive pas, bah il se débrouille toujours pour forcer un peu le destin. Il a pas peur de grand-chose, et il a même trouvé le moyen de faire partir le vilain gnome qui habitait sous mon lit et me donnait pleins de coups la nuit.

Comme il l'a dit, la porte s'ouvre. Je lui souris.

C'est encore la vieille dame à la tête d'aigle et le petit garçon, au visage tout rond. Rond et rouge comme un souaffle. Franck se relève et s'assied sur le lit. Ils s'avancent tout les deux vers nous. Elle, on dirait qu'elle sautille quand elle marche. Quand j'ai demandé pourquoi à la dame en blanc, elle m'a répondu que c'était à cause de ses chaussures à talons. Par contre, lui, il traîne des pieds et il a les épaules toutes voûtées, comme s'il avait porté un gros sac à dos toute la journée. Quand j'ai demandé pourquoi à la dame en blanc, elle m'a dit que c'était le poids du souvenir. J'ai pas très bien compris, mais sur le coup, je me suis sentie vraiment très mal pour lui.

'Bonjour Franck.' Dit la vieille sorcière d'une voix de maîtresse d'école. 'Alice, débout, voyons !'

Je me redresse sans rechigner. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle m'a toujours fait peur avec ses yeux trop noirs. Le garçon tout rond me lance un regard en coulisse. Je lui réponds par un grand sourire, et voilà qu'il se ratatine encore un peu plus sur lui. Comme toujours.

J'ai l'impression de le rendre vraiment très malheureux, et au fond, ça me mine. Parce que j'ai beau pas savoir qui c'est, je peux pas m'empêcher de lui sourire. C'est peut-être parce qu'il a une tête de gentil bonhomme ? Franck, il pense que c'est parce qu'on se ressemble un peu que je ressens ça. C'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai des joues de hamsters...

Je retente une approche et tend ma main vers lui. Il se mord les lèvres, mais au final, il se décide enfin à la prendre entre les siennes. Sa peau est toute humide, et toute rèche. Je peux sentir les crevasses de sa paume. C'est comme un paysage, comme des collines toutes vertes qui glissent sous mes doigts. Et j'ai l'impression de m'être déjà roulée dans cette herbe là.

Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre à la longue. C'est le genre de garçon qui doit être assez sensible pour comprendre l'importance des chewing-gums. Peut-être même que Frank accepterait qu'il vienne regarder le plafond avec nous de temps en temps.

Tout à coup, le corps de Franck devient immobile et tout dur. Il tombe à terre et la dame en blanc court vite vers lui pour le remettre sur son lit. Ca arrive des fois, j'ai l'habitude. Généralement ça dure pas très longtemps, mais c'est toujours à ce moment là... que mon petit bonhomme tout rond s'en va. Je le sens qui retire doucement sa main, pis qui s'avance vers la sortie. La grand-mère sur ses talons lui lance un sévère : 'Ne fais pas ton enfant, Neville. Reste digne et droit.'

Et à cette vieille harpie de lui monter la tête avec ses histoires ennuyeuses de grandes personnes. Sûre qu'elle est de mèche avec le gnome de sous le matelas. Il faut que je lui fasse comprendre, que je suis pas une mauvaise fille ; qu'il a rien a craindre de Franck, qu'il a rien à craindre de moi. Mais comment ? Ah, je sais...

Je bondis vers la table de nuit. Mon coffre au trésor. J'en retire un papier de chewing-gum pas trop froissé, un de ma réserve personnelle, et je lui glisse entre ses petits doigts boudinnés juste à temps. La porte se referme sur son regard qui est soudain devenu tout brillant d'humidité. Là c'est sûr, il a compris. J'en suis certaine. Et avec ce petit morceau de moi près de lui, il oubliera pas de passer nous faire un petit 'coucou'. Enfin, j'espère...

En tout cas, c'est décidé, la prochaine fois, je lui montre comment faire des bulles aussi grosses que des ballons de baudruches! 


End file.
